


Forever Girl

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has everything planned for him... almost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Song is ‘Every Woman In The World’ by Air Supply. I scribed the lyrics so if there are any mistakes, they’re mine - and I’ve probably been singing them that way my whole life :P Okay, so I'm in a completely fluffy mood and this piece is definitely indicative of that. Another one of my pieces from the Air Supply marathon I had yesterday :P I was gonna post it with the rest of my Trory stuff today but [](http://thewickedquill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thewickedquill.livejournal.com/)**thewickedquill** will be up any minute and no doubt looking for her Trory love so this is to tide her over while I finish the last bits of the others :P

* * *

  
  
Tristan let out a controlled sigh and smiled politely at the approaching man.

“Tristan! How’s business?”

The man was smiling and the question was seemingly innocent but he could hear the mirth behind it. His most recent acquisition had been a family business that had been going under. The intention had been to buy it and boost sales with a small influx of much needed funds, getting the business back on track and having a stake in a relatively large business in a small town.

The man had obviously heard that at the six month review the business was still behind the projected increase expected. The business world was full of vultures and the man before him was no exception. As he droned on about how well his stocks were doing in the current market despite the backslide, Tristan tried to imagine just how much work would need to be done to make him _look_ like the vulture that he was. It wouldn’t have been much and the image his mind conjured up was something akin to the vultures in Dumbo; so much so that a small chuckle escaped before he could control it.

He opened his mouth to apologise only to discover that the other man was laughing at something that he’d said and the laughing was entirely appropriate. He breathed easily and excused himself as his mother waved him over. The good looking blonde beside her beamed as he walked over and he deliberately avoided her gaze, instead watching his mother’s carefully guarded face.

“Tristan! This is Isabelle Hawkins.”

His mother enunciated the surname and gave him a pointed look but he kept his face blank and waited for the inevitable.

“I thought you might like to ask her to dance.”

And there it was. It didn’t matter what his own thoughts or feelings were, it was just another thing that had been decided for him and although the statement left room for any answer, there was only one acceptable one and he had learnt in the past not to rock the boat. The society world was just as cold and ruthless as the business world, maybe more so, and he was simply a passerby caught up in the whirlwind of it all with no escape.

He didn’t need to say a thing, he simply held out a hand and she accepted it and he led her silently to the dance floor. Like the rest of the society children, he knew how to dance and he did so flawlessly as he led the blonde around the dance floor, his mind wandering to anything other than what he was currently doing. Only a few years ago he would have been showering the woman in compliments and getting to know just enough about her to play on her emotions and eventually take her home with him. But he had grown tired of it, of all of it, and he was now on the precipice of the rest of his life with absolutely nothing but a bunch of bleak and lonely alternatives before him.

_Every night seems, dinner and wine, saturday girls_  
 _I was never in love, never had the time in my hustle and hurry world_  
 _Laughing myself to sleep, waking up lonely, I needed someone to hold me_

_It’s such a crazy old town, it can drag you down ‘til you run out dreams_  
 _So you party all night to the music and lights but you don’t know what happiness means_  
 _I was dancing in the dark with strangers, no love around me, when suddenly you found me_

He moved her effortlessly around the floor, movements slow and perfunctory but he was halted by the sound of a woman behind him.

“Mind if I cut in?”

The blonde in his arms gave her a withering stare that was completely ignored and as he took the hands of the brunette and fell back into step, he tried to figure out who the familiar woman in his arms was.

“Looked like you could use a break from Barbie. Hope you don’t mind.”

The flashback of a young blue eyed girl from Chilton popped into his memory as she continued to speak and he smiled warmly.

“Not at all, Miss Gilmore.”

A single eyebrow rose in amusement. “Miss Gilmore? Wow, military school really did a number on you, huh?”

There was a grin on her face but the smile had an almost sad hint to it and he spun her around quickly, enjoying the surprise on her face.

“Not at all. But I can blend with the best of them.”

She frowned up at him. “Yeah, but dancing on autopilot with a faceless potential trophy wife is completely different from charming my grandfather.”

He grinned. “I thought he was drunk?”

“He was.”

“And I’m pretty sure that woman had a face. A quite attractive one too.”

She cocked her head to one side. “Pretty sure? You don’t remember?”

“They all have an attractive face. Wouldn’t be potential trophy wives if they didn’t.” he said in amusement. “And I can still charm with the best of them.”

Her face became blank and an innocent expression took over. “Oh, I dunno, I don’t think you really could anymore.”

There was a glint in her eye that betrayed her and his eyes narrowed slightly. “I know what you’re trying to do. I was doing it long before you and am frankly much better at it.”

She shrugged innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about and he looked up at the mingling crowd.

“Just what exactly are you trying to get me to do?”

She grinned. “Skip another boring function? You’ve certainly been here long enough.”

_Girl, you’re every woman in the world to me, you’re my fantasy, you’re my reality_  
 _Girl, you’re every woman in the world to me, you’re everything I need, you’re everything to me_

He smiled down at her. “You’ve changed.”

She rolled her eyes impatiently. “Hey, you rebelled _away_ from society, I rebelled _toward_ it. One function is just like all the others and I’ve made my rounds. I can always leave you here... “

“Not a chance.” he said, grabbing onto her hand and leading her through the guests toward the exit.

_Everything good, everything fine, that’s what you are_   
_So put your hand in mine and together we’ll climb as high as the highest star_   
_I’m living a lifetime in every minute that we’re together and I’m staying right here forever_

The cool air of the parking lot was a welcome change and he turned around to face her.

“Now what?”

She grinned. “Now whatever! The world is our oyster, the night is young, the future is o- “

The rest of her diatribe was lost as he pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close. He hadn’t tasted anything as sweet in a long time and he decided that he wanted to taste nothing else for the rest of his life.


End file.
